


Someone with a little more …

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Friendship, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du glaubst Stiles, der dürre, wehrlose Stiles, ist der Nogitsune? Ein mächtiger dunkler Geist?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone with a little more …

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone with a little more …](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963156) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„Du glaubst Stiles, der dürre, wehrlose Stiles, ist der Nogitsune? Ein mächtiger dunkler Geist?“, fragt Derek Aiden, sieht ihn dabei ungläubig an. „Dieses Ding will jemanden besitzen und wählt Stiles? Wieso nicht jemand größeres, stärkeres? Weißt du, jemand mit ein wenig mehr-“ Derek bricht ab, als ihm die Erkenntnis kommt. Als er es vor sich sieht. Als er Stiles mit seinem lächerlichen Baseballschläger sieht. Oder Stiles, wie er ihn im Pool über Wasser hält. Sieht, wie Stiles sich mit Peter, oder Kate, oder dem Kanima, oder dem Alpha-Rudel anlegt, obwohl er sich wie verrückt fürchtet. Sieht, wie Stiles seine Meinung verteidigt, egal wer ihm gegenüber steht. Sieht, wie Stiles ihnen immer hilft, sich nicht darum kümmernd, wie oft sie ihm sagen er soll in Sicherheit bleiben. Sieht, wie Stiles sie niemals mit seinen eigenen Problemen belästigt. Wie er immer für sie stark ist, obwohl er nicht so kräftig ist, wie sie es sind. Sieht, wie Stiles ihnen wieder und wieder das Leben rettet. „-mehr Macht“, endet er schließlich. Aber er weiß warum. Natürlich weiß er warum. Weil es nichts **gibt** , das mächtiger ist als Stiles. Es gab nie etwas, und vermutlich wird es auch in Zukunft niemals etwas geben.


End file.
